Hina Nemoto
is a classmate of Tomoko in both their first and second year. She is often seen in the background talking with Okada and Kiyota, but her name is revealed only at the start of Tomoko's second year of high school. Overview Hina is Tomoko's classmate that secretly wants to become a voice actress. Personality Hina is sociable, friendly and cheerful; she is usually seen talking and laughing with Okada and Kiyota in class, and often hang out with them after school. She befriends Tomoko at the start of the second year, and helps build up the initiative for her introduction. Hina is very friendly to Tomoko, allowing Tomoko to use her chapstick once. Despite being sociable and having many friends, Hina believes that her presence is usually forgotten. As of Chapter 122 Hina decides that she isn't going to hide her love of anime anymore, which could possibly be interpreted as bravery for her coming out. Appearances In the anime, Hina is rather short (being noticeably shorter than Okada) and has a slender frame. She has shoulder-length long brown hair, tied into twintails, and blue eyes while in most of the manga she is much taller and her hair has no color. In a flash back to her high school exam in Chapter 111, where Tomoko introduces herself to her, she has black hair which suggests she lightens her hair. She wears the girls' uniform only with a pink sweater vest. Anime *Season 1: Episode Manga *Volume 02: Chapters 12 *Volume 03: Chapters 19, 20, 21, 23 *Volume 04: Chapters 32.5 *Volume 05: Chapters 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 *Volume 06: Chapters 49, 51, 53, 54 *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57, 66 *Volume 08: Chapters 67, 69, 71 *Volume 09: Chapters 86, 87, 88, 88.1 *Volume 11: Chapters 107 *Volume TBA: Chapters 110, 111, 115, 115.5 Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Hina and Tomoko have been in the same class since first year. At the start of the second year, she surprises Tomoko by remembering her from first year. She then tells the other students about Tomoko, building up her initiative to give a good introduction. Ever since then, they have been interacting more, and Tomoko is able to talk to Hina sometimes, which is actually a great deal seeing how she almost talked to nobody at all during her first year. In one chapter however, Tomoko interprets Hina's friendliness as a sign that Hina is a lesbian. In Tomoko's reminiscence in Chapter 110, Tomoko introduces herself to her at the end of their entrance exam. Tomoko teaches her a "fist bump" and tells Hina to remember her name, but when Hina starts to tell Tomoko her name, Tomoko has already turned to another student. Hina can only say the two syllables, "Ne-Mo." Tomoko clearly does not remember she met Hina. In more recent chapters there is some tension between Hina and Tomoko, with Hina trying to prove that she is better than the girl. Tomoko responds by becoming more aggressive herself. Okada and Kiyota Okada and Kiyota are close friends with Hina; the three are usually seen talking to each other during class. They also go karaoke a lot. Memorable quotes *"I'm so glad you remembered me, my presence is usually forgotten." Trivia *Hina's last name, Nemoto, is similar to the name of the Gundam model MSA-003 Nemo. The manga makes fun of this, since the MSA-003 Nemo is very easily forgotten, like what Hina thinks about her presence, despite being sociable and having many friends. *Her secret aspiration is to become a voice actress, something she eventually revealed to her classmates in Chapter 122. **According to Chapter 90, Hina wants to go to a liberal arts college with a major in theatre. Image Gallery Hina nemoto 49189.jpg Tomoko_eat.png Tomoko_classmate.png|Nemoto chatting with Okada and Kiyota. Episode_11a.png|Nemoto and Okada making preparations for the festival Hina.jpg|Tomoko meets Hina at end of high school entrance exam. Nemoto.png Chapter_72_hina_pajamas.png|Her pajamas for the school field trip. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major characters